


[Podfic] Peggy & The Reds

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: The one where Peggy, Pepper and Natasha are college roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Peggy & The Reds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peggy & The Reds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263404) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



> Recorded (very last minute) for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V! Full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html), go check it out! 
> 
> Much much love to silverfoxflower for having BP and being amazing! Sorry for the background noise guys, it was raining and I didn't have the time (or skill) necessary to remove it.

Coverart (by the incredible bessyboo!) and audiobook of the anthology [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)! 

Length: 00:08:06

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Peggy%20&%20The%20Reds.mp3)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
